Demon May Cry
by Shivasb
Summary: Dante adopt/kidnap Naruto when he is 7 years old. What will happen now that the holder of Kyuubi no Yoko is being trained by the Son of Sparda? -Naruto is NOT a descendant of Sparda-
1. Chapter 1

_Non-English language_

English/Current language (will understand more reading)

_Other important things_

Non-Human voice or Jutsu.

_September, 20th, 2000._

Dante

It was raining heavily outside. All the citizen of the old and gothic looking city where inside they homes. All the respectable people. Many thugs and other sort of residents were going about their foul deeds. On the middle of it all was an old looking man, with his most striking features being his bald head and long nose, seemingly around his 60's, standing in front of a door. The man let out a sigh, and entered the office.

It was a strange shop, to say the least. It was messy, with pizza boxes all around. Many beer cans where scattered on the floor. There was a sofa at the right side that seemed like it was used a lot. At one corner of the office there was an old looking jukebox at the right an also old looking TV, both of them looking broken. On the walls, many trophies rested. They ranged from weapon to strange corpses.

But the most noticeable feature was the large desk at the back of the office. It was a huge table, with many of the items described above scattered on its top. Tree pizza boxes, beer cans, an old looking portrait of a blonde and beautiful woman, two guns, one completely black and the other white with a wooden handle. Sat at the back of this table was a man, around 6'2 ft. tall, with a two-tailed red coat, and black shirt under it, cargo pants, and boots resting on top of the table, with a M rated magazine lying on his face. The strange thing is that the man was sleeping in that position.

After coughing a little to call the one that looked like the owner of the shop, the old man stood still for about 5 minutes. Seeing that his coughing did little to nothing to wake the younger man, he walked to table and coughed again, now louder, making the younger man take his magazine off his face, showing a silver hair, and an unshaven face.

With a gruff, the silver haired man said "What do you want, old man?"

"I am looking for a man named Dante, the owner of this shop" said the older man, with a heavy Japanese accent.

With a visible scowl, the younger one replied "I am the owner of this shop. Again, I ask, what do you want?"

"I heard you have a most unusual line of work, mister Dante. Is that true?"

"I work in many lines. Can you be more specific, old man? I don't have all night" said the now bored Dante. Why people must always say something like that? Was it too much to expect someone to just be direct and tell him that they wanted to hire him as a Devil Hunter? He still had to see a day like that.

"Seeing as you have a busy agenda, I will get straight to the point" At that Dante couldn't help but smirk. This world had salvation, after all. "I want to hire you to take care of a little fox problem at the village I come from" said the man. Dante frowned again.

"And what would be the village and the problem?"

"It is a little village in the far east, hidden in one of the many islands that make Japan. We have a problem with a demon fox that has been plaguing our village for about 7 years now."

"And how do you plan to pay me? My services aren't exactly cheap, as I hope you already know"

"Do not worry, young man. Even if we are a small village, we have been saving for about 4 years now, so I am sure we can cover all the costs that might come with the job" reassured the old man "but I must ask you to take care of this as quickly and as silent as possible. The village agrees to pay an extra for that"

"Then I accept the job. We will meet at the airport in Japan and you will lead me to that village you speak."

"I am glad you accepted our request. By the way, I never got the chance to introduce myself. My name is Roku Denashi. It's a pleasure to meet you"

….

Dante

_September, 23th,____2000._

The plane landed on an Airport near Tokyo, and from there he would need to travel by boat to his destination. It was a small archipelago near Hokkaido, but between China and Japan. Composed of many small countries, it was a miracle that it hasn't been touched a lot by 'civilization'. Is Civilization a pervert?

After 5 days of journey, Dante found himself staring at a huge gate with a weird Japanese symbol painted on it, standing with the creepy old guy that hired him. After thinking for a moment, Dante decide to settle in a hotel that was near the border of the village. Actually, he really didn't want to finish this mission too soon. The whole village surprised him. It seemed like a mix of a feudal time with modern days. He didn't see any cars, but then again, some castle cities in Europe also didn't allowed cars inside, so he brushed that off.

Paying for a room at the hotel, Dante followed the lady to his room. It wasn't much, but had enough space for him, and maybe some visits, if he got lucky. Putting down the guitar case that served as container for his sword, Rebellion, and finding some place to hide his guns, Dante looked at the window to the Hokage Monument. After a brief explanation, the old man that hired him said that the Monument was there in memory the leaders of the village, called Hokages.

Deciding to go sightseeing until night, Dante left his room and walked more into the village. He occasionally noticed the glances people would give him and his attire, but wouldn't care, he was used to that.

When night fell, Dante left for his room to get his gear. Putting the guitar case on his back, he exited the room to meet with the old man at the entrance of the village, now identified as the Konoha Village, or Village of the Hidden Leaf.

Nearing the Gate he saw a sign all too familiar. There was a mob of people there, and the old man seemed like the leader. In that mob there was some people with a bandana and strange green attire that he discovered earlier were called ninja. Why they did, he would never know. They weren't exactly stealthy.

"Well, hello there Dante" said the man "I gathered this mob to help you find the demon"

"It isn't necessary, I will find him myself" replied the silver haired Devil Hunter. After a brief pause, Dante said in a hard tone "The true reason you are here is because you want to watch me take care of this demon."

"Seems like nothing escapes you, young man" said the man with a chuckle. "Well then, let's begin"

….

Dante

Losing the crowd took 30 minutes, but Dante pulled it off. Wandering in the now deserted streets, Dante heard a distinct sound. At first he couldn't identify what was the sound, but after walking in the right direction he recognized it. It was a sobbing sound.

Heading straight for the sound, the young man saw a sight that would get many people surprised to see in this peaceful village. A young boy, no older than 7 years old, was sobbing in a dark alley. He had spiky blond hair, three whisker-like marks on his cheeks, a sickly pale skin, and seemed too thin for his own good. Approaching the young blond, Dante could see he had bright blue eyes, but one of them was closed due to a huge mark on it. After a closer inspection, he could see that the small boy had many of these marks across his body, meaning only one thing, he was beaten.

Now, Dante wasn't one to care too much for someone, but something in this boy seemed to keep his interest, something familiar, but he couldn't place it. He was thinking hard on it when the boy noticed the older man.

With a strange Japanese, the boy asked, emotionless "_Are you also going to hit me?"_

It was then that something clicked on the older Devil Hunter mind. That boy was the so called demon. Deciding on a course of action that he was sure would come to haunt him in the form of Lady and Trish bugging him for the rest of his life, Dante grabbed the young boy hand and asked in fluent Japanese "_Kid, what is your name?"_.

"_It is Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki"_

"_Okay. Names Dante, kid."_ was the answer the young boy received. Not letting go of the blonds hand, Dante made his way to the mob that was looking around the city. Looking a last time to the boy and confirming his suspicions, Dante said in a louder voice, enough to be heard by the shouting mob "Where is Roku Denashi?"

Dante didn't have to wait 30 seconds, and the mob parted to make way for the old man to pass."Ahh, I see you found the demon. Congratulations, you really live up to your reputation. Now, put this… thing out of its misery and end our torture"

Hearing that, two distinct reactions came into view. First was Naruto's, as he was trying to escape the vice grip of the Demon Hunter. The second, and most noticeable, was the grin the silver haired man was giving to the old man. An unsettling grin, cold, that made everyone present shake.

"Ah, you see, my job is to put down demons and Devils, and the only demons I see are right in front of me" at that statement everybody froze "I will give you all ten seconds to scatter". Seeing that no one was moving, Dante turned to the frozen boy and said "Kiddo, could you hold out this coat for me? I really like it, and wouldn't want to get blood on it". Turning around, he said only one word "Eight". As soon as he finished speaking it, all the common folk that came to appreciate the torture of the young blond ran for their lives, the only ones remaining were a few ninja and the old man.

"A foolish decision, young man, but I was prepared for it. That is why I asked those 10 ninja to tag along. None of them really like… _that_, so they agreed" taking a breath, the old man returned "Do you know why we want to get rid of that? Seven years ago, a Demon Fox attacked our village and slaughtered many, ninja and villagers alike. It was stopped by our hero, the Hokage Minato Namizake. He sacrificed himself to stop that monster, and this boy you are shielding is the result of that. He IS the Kyuubi, so we are going to kill it, you liking it or not"

"Weeellll then, let's get this party started!" Saying that, Dante pulled Ebony and Ivory and started shooting at the ninja. Hitting 4 ninja at vital areas, he tossed the guns to Naruto and pulled his big guitar case. Opening it up, he revealed a large sword, easily as big as the Devil Hunter himself, and started swinging it like he didn't even felt its weight.

Paring a slash directed at his head, Dante followed with an upward slash that almost divided the first ninja in two. As soon as Dante touched the ground, he lunged at the next ninja with such speed that the only thing the blond and old man could see was a black, red and with blur before the sword passed through the unfortunate ninja. Without even taking his sword of the now dead body, Dante lifted the sword, and in a display of flexibility, made it crash at his back, moments before a ninja that snuck up behind him could stab him with a kunai. Seeing this display of swordsmanship and marksmanship, the other three ninja started to speed through hand signals and said in unison:

"Katon: Gokakuy no Jutsu!" as soon as they said that, three fireballs merged together and exploded when they touched Dante.

Thinking that he finally got rid of the demon fox, and wouldn't have to pay the Devil Hunter, the old man started to dance in a hysterical way.

But a voice made his blood run cold "Well, look at that. It never crossed my mind that you like fireworks so much, old man!"

Turning around, the 3 ninja and the old man paled. Sitting in a roof was a very bored Dante holding a Naruto by the collar of his shirt, putting him "down" on the roof.

"This has been really fun, but it is time we end this" as soon as those words left his mount, Dante appeared behind the three ninja, and with single move took out the 3 of them, leaving a pale a big-eyed Roku Denashi to stare at him.

"W-w-who the hell are you?!" The man asked, pissing himself.

At this sight, Dante couldn't help but fell disgusted. Walking until he stood at the front of the old man, Dante said: "For the boy, _my name is Dante_" At that, the silver haired man turned his back to the pissed man. "For you…" he said as he stopped, back still turned "my name is DEATH!" shouting the last word, Dante trust his sword into the man's heart.

Taking his sword out of the corpse, Dante cleaned Rebellion on the vest of a fallen ninja, turn his head to the boy and shouted: "Kiddo, are you going to stay there all night or are you going to give my coat back"

Getting up, small smile on his face, Naruto leapt from the roof, landing safely on the ground, and made his way toward the older man, with thousands of questions on his mind.

….

Naruto

The day couldn't get any better for Naruto.

He woke up late, something strange, since he usually couldn't sleep a lot, mainly thanks to the villagers banging on his door, and some other times because of the strange dreams he always had.

After completely waking up, Naruto made his way to his fridge to get something for breakfast. What he didn't expect was that the milk and ramen could still be consumed (without side effects). Could this day get even better?

The rest of the day was pretty much the same. Naruto would walk aimlessly around the village, receiving glares and threats, and would play pranks on others.

At sunset Naruto was returning home when he was me with a gang of 5 older boys, all with nasty looks in their faces. The bigger boy walked up to Naruto, and, without a word, started to beat the younger boy. After a while the others came and started punching and kicking too.

Naruto was used to that. But it always made him sad. Why where they doing it? Have he wronged anyone in the past? Was it karma? No matter how many theories Naruto would make, he couldn't get the answer.

After the boys dragged him to an alley and beat him a little more, they left congratulating each other on how they were stronger than a younger boy that couldn't defend himself. Naruto just kept there, crying for some time.

He was able to stop crying, but the sobs where still there when he was met with a curious sight. Standing there, looking at him was a tall, silver haired man in his mid-30's, with a red coat and a big guitar case attached to his back. Naruto couldn't stop the question that came to his lips:

"_Are you also going to hit me?"_

Naruto immediately regretted that. If the man wasn't going to beat him before, now he would. But, much to the young boy surprise, he asked: "_Kid, what is your name?"_.

"_It is Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki"_ Naruto asked, without thinking. Well, what he had to hide, after all?

Once again, the reply of the man surprised the blond. It was a simple _"Okay. Names Dante, kid"._ After that the silver haired man grabbed his hand and all seemed like a blur. The mob, the man that had hatted Naruto the moment he set his eyes on him. He could only register one thing, and it was the reason he was hated by the village. He was a product of the battle of the Yondaime against the Kyuubi. He might even be the Kyuubi.

That thought left him stunned. How could he be the Kyuubi if he didn't remember anything? If he killed so many people, destroyed so many thing, he certainly would remember.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the man that saved him, Dante, asked for his coat back.

After putting his coat back on, Dante said to the boy: _"Do you like to live here, kid?"_

Naruto didn't know what to answer. He liked the village, but the people here seemed to hate him. The only ones that didn't were the Old Man Hokage and, oddly enough, the young girl Hyuuga.

Without waiting for Naruto's answer, Dante continued _"If I offered a life away from here, would you take it? You wouldn't have to suffer again with those mobs again. The only thing you would have to do is train, and when you are older, work for me for some time. So, what do you think kid?"_

That came as a shock to the boy. He was being offered a chance for a new life. One without being hated by others. And he was almost sure that the villagers would thank the man for taking him away from their lives. But why did the strange man wanted to help him? Didn't he just hear the creep corpse say that Naruto was the Kyuubi?

"_I know what you are going through, kid. Something similar happened to me. I didn't had help when I was young, and now that I can, I want to help you. You are not the demon, you are what you want to be. That is a lesson I learnt"_

Then Naruto made his decision. He would train, become stronger, and would come back to prove to all off of the village that he was not a demon. Taking a deep breath, Naruto said _"I accept, Dante"_

"_Good. Now let me go back to my room, and we can go, ok?"_

Naruto nodded, and followed the silver haired man, not knowing what would happen from now on, but determined to take it and give back tenfold.

….

Hiruzen

Hiruzen Sarutobi, also known as the Hokage, was having a field's day. First there was the paperwork, then the missions that he was supposed to give, rewards to the missions that were completed, and more paperwork.

But finally he was done for the day. He would be able to go home and relax. At least that was what he thought. As soon as he was exiting the Hokage building, he was called by a member of the villagers' council for an emergency meeting, along with the other clan heads. That in itself was really strange. Never have he heard of the villager's council calling a meeting, even more an emergency one.

He arrived at the place when the sun was setting. The meeting hall was located far away from the village's entrance. When all the clan heads and other important political figures arrived, the meeting started.

It was mostly boring subjects, and all of those discussed weren't worthy of such call. He started to suspect the whole meaning behind this meeting. He began to worry about Naruto. Few, if not all of the villagers, hated the boy. That and the fact that Sarutobi was having a bad feeling all day long made him worry about him. What if this meeting was a diversion?

As soon as he realized that a ANBU entered the meeting, and heading straight to the Hokage, said "Hokage-sama, we are being attacked. A man in red with silver hair and something that looked like a claymore killed some of our chunnin and is taking the fox boy away"

Hiruzen scowled at Naruto being referred as 'fox boy', but let that for later. He would have to deal with this man that was taking Naruto away.

Ordering the clan heads to follow, they followed the masked man that lead then to the scene where the man had killed the chunnin. By the state of the blood, the last man had died one hour ago. After a second glance at that corpse, Hiruzen could see that he was the man that started most of the mobs against Naruto. He had lost his old brother at the same day that the Kyuubi attack, of a stroke, but blamed the Kyuubi, and now Naruto, nevertheless.

After a brief examination of the site, they followed the trail to a hotel near the entrance of the village. After discovering that the man had already left the room with a blond haired boy, the Hokage commanded the clan head to divide and search, he himself going to the gates of the village.

What he didn't expect to see was the chunnin that was guarding the gate out could, along with many other ANBU. They would later talk, in their report, about a silver haired swordsman that carried a sword as big as he was, maybe even stronger than Zabuza himself.

Seeing the path of destruction as the only trace of the man with worry in his eyes, the old Hokage exited the village, running as fast as he could, going after this swordsman before the. Seeing as he didn't left any trail after he checked out of the hotel only served to show that the swordsman was not only strong, but also smart and cunning. He used that trail to make then lose time so that he could get enough time to escape.

Hiruzen was now really concerned. What if they reached the crossroad before him? And what if they didn't take the road at all? He would shame the memories of Minato and Kushina forever. He would never be able to redeem himself after this.

As soon as he reached the crossroad he saw then. A tall man in a red coat and a young blond boy… walking besides him? The way the ANBU said things seemed like Naruto had been kidnapped. He pushed those thoughts aside, and then with a chakra-filled jump he placed himself a few feet in front of the man.

"_I don't know who you are, but you will return Naruto to me. Then we will head back to the village and you will answer some questions"_ said the Hokage in his most commanding voice. He was ready for a fight. What he was not ready was for the man to actually do as he was told. At least some of it.

"_Name is Dante, no I won't head back to the village, yes I was hired to kill the boy but as you can see I didn't, I won't say who hired me, but I guess you already know, and the boy agreed to come with me, so excuse me, old man, because I got a plane to take._"

As soon as Dante said that he grabbed the boy and dashed towards the Hokage. Readying for a strike, he was surprised when Dante jumped over him, and in what seemed like a red circle with weird inscriptions he jumped again, getting further away from the old man. Stopping, he turned around and said.

"_I don't plan to fight against you, old man, but I won't go back to that village, and neither the boy. He don't want to_"

"_Then let the boy decide"___was the Hokage reply. He didn't want to believe that Naruto wanted to go away.

Putting the boy on the ground Dante motioned him to make a decision. Slowly lifting his head to stare at Dante for some time, Naruto walked towards the Hokage.

Seeing that the boy was walking toward him, Hiruzen smiled. Naruto then stopped in front of the Hokage and hugged him. Not a relieved hug, but one that the old man knew too well. It was a wordless way of saying goodbye. Feeling that, Hiruzen felt the sting of tears in his eyes, and there, forgetting his position, age and everything, crouched and hugged Naruto back, letting the tears flow. For a minute they stayed like this, until they separated, and Hiruzen looked at Naruto's eye. His eyes were filled with determination; he had made a decision and would face all the consequences of his choice.

With grief, Hiruzen let go of Naruto, and looked at Dante. What he saw there surprised him. He was expecting a smug look or something that hint for other intentions, but instead he saw determination and understanding, both for the kid and for Hiruzen himself.

"_You will have to register Naruto as your son. Our certificates are not valid in the outside. Also, be sure to train him. If anything happens to him, I will take care of you myself"___at that the Hokage looked a last time for Naruto, trying to imprint the image of the young boy on his head, and with a nod to Dante, he turned and left.

….

_May, 25th, 2005_

It had been almost five years since that night, and Naruto couldn't be more different. He had grown a lot (he was probably the taller 13 years old he knew), and thanks to Dante and Trish hellish training he had filled out. His eyes have gotten red, but without slits, since he came in tune with the Kurama, as the Kyuubi called himself, again thanks to Dante's training on how to deal with his Devil/Demon side. His hair became also red, like his mother's, Kushina.

About his personality, Naruto became a mix of how he was before, Dante and, when he was fighting, a certain sadistic vampire.

The only things that remained the same were his whisker marks, much to Lady and Trish amusement. They liked those whiskers and teased both Naruto and Dante about them. The first about having them, and the second about not having them.

He now wore a coat, much like Dante, but instead it had a hood, was black with a large orange whirlpool in the back and two orange lines on his shoulders that gone down until his hands. He also had a black t-shirt and army pants with black boots. A black mask covered the lower part of his face when he was on a mission.

He also wore a katana strapped on his back. The name of said katana was Yamato. It had a black scabbard with some ornaments at the tip, a trimmed white and black hilt, and octagonal guard. The sharp part of the blade was pure white, and its back was black. Naruto had proved himself worthy of the weapon as soon as he finished his first mission with Dante at 10 years old, and since then you wouldn't be able to see the boy without it.

Naruto now could hold his own against many demons, and even defeated a lesser Devil, earning him the weapon/bracelet known as Avalon.

Avalon was a Devil that Naruto have defeated one year ago, when he gone with Dante to complete a mission on the Falklands. While Dante took care of a wave of demons Naruto found the Hell Gate and fought with the Devil. He was made of solid metal, with a ruby at the top of the head, and looked like an overgrown monkey. As a Devil Arm, Avalon kept the form of a bracelet on the left forearm of Naruto, and when activated he would transform into a silver gauntlet that server as an impenetrable armor and made his punches hurt, a lot.

Currently he was lying on the couch waiting for something to happen. One of three things could happen now. One Dante would arrive, sit on his usual place and try to sleep, but as soon as he could Trish or Lady (maybe both) would show up and start bugging the Devil Hunter. Second would be either Morrison or Enzo walking in with a mission, mostly boring ones. And third someone would attack the shop.

Hopefully it was the second.

Morrison walking in with Dante, and both looked at the boy.

"Don't worry, Morrison, Naruto is capable of taking care of himself and a builder. Plus, I am sure he will like the opportunity of going back home. Won't you, Naruto?"

Hearing that the redhead shot from the couch and asked "Is that a mission, Morrison?"

"Yes, Naruto. A solo one, at that. If you accept it, you will have to protect a bridge build until he completed the build. It seems like in the country of the 'package' there is a powerful man that is against this bridge, and will do anything to kill the builders. We are being hired by a powerful man on the other side that will benefit from the bridge. The builder is heading to your old village to hire some ninjas, so you will meet him soon after. The man's name is Tazuna" pausing, to catch some breath, the old man continued "so, what do you say? It's mercenary work, not Devil Hunter, and considering your past, I would understand if you decline"

"I will take it!" He answered without hesitation, making the old man Morrison chuckle from the determination the young man had. "When do I begin?"

"Well, kid, about now. Pack your things, go. There is a flight nearby leaving in three hours" Dante said and walked towards his chairs, relaxing. As soon as the kid left with Morrison he grabbed a magazine, placed it on his head and started to sleep. 0.5 minute later the Situation Number One happened.

….

_I will only do the date thingy when I think it's relevant, k? Also, all the dialogs are in Japanese here, so I won't bother to mark them._

Naruto was waiting the builder sitting at a local dango store, Yamato lying on the bench. He didn't have to wait much. 5 minutes passed and he could see the builder, Tazuna, with 4 oddly looking people.

One was an adult man, wearing a mask much like his, with a bandana covering his right eye and white hair. He wore what was known as Jonnin garb. Walking with him was an attractive looking girl with pink hair, a boy with black hair and eyes and looked somewhat emo, and a shy girl walking behind all of them, her most noticeable feature being her pearl like eyes. Naruto couldn't help but felt that he knew the last girl, but he brushed it aside while he was on the mission.

He didn't know if the people he was supposed to protect actually knew about him at all, so he chose to wait. Confirming his suspicion, they didn't, and walked right pass him, not without both girls and the adult ninja spared him a glance, for varied reasons.

The girl with pink hair was checking him out. Naruto knew the feeling quite well by now. The adult one was sizing him up and was assessing if he would be a threat. The shy girl was feeling something familiar from the boy, and remembered her of a young friend from her childhood.

"Are your Tazuna, old man?" asked Naruto as the group passed by him.

The group turned around, prepared to defend the old builder, but didn't saw any sights of aggression from the redhead.

"Woah, calm down, I am not here to attack you, but if I did it would have been funny. I can see the report: 4 ninja and their employer killed at the front of a dango shop by the road. Won't look good on your funerals, don't you think? But I won't attack you; I was hired to protect the old man until the bridge is completed, and I will do so."

"And who hired you?" asked the older ninja

"Someone who will benefit greatly from the bridge being completed. When Gato took control of the Wave country, my client suffered considerable losses, and he want to repay the favor, even if he don't deal with the Wave anymore. Now, for introductions, my name is Naruto, from _Devil May Cry_. And you?" Naruto said with confidence. Thanks to his eyes and hair, no one from his past would be able to recognize him. Everyone except the Old Man.

Kakashi was shocked, to say the least, when he heard the redhead's name, thinking it was Minato's son, but soon discarded that idea. He didn't have blond hair, and his attitude didn't match at all.

"We are ninja from Konoha. My name is Kakashi Hatake, and I am a Jonnin. The boy is Sasuke, and the girls are Sakura and Hinata. They are my Gennin. But I must ask. How old are you?"

"I am 13. And yes, I can take care of myself before you ask" Naruto replied.

Sasuke snorted at that. "Really? I bet I could take you on, weakling. I am a Uchiha, the strongest clan of shinobi"

Naruto rolled his eyes. Even if he liked to fight, he hated those types that thought themselves better than others. "Look _kid_, if you were so strong I wouldn't be here. I will fight you after this mission is over, so let's get this over with, ok?" saying that he motioned with his head to Kakashi and then Tazuna, and they continued their journey.

A really annoying journey. Sasuke would every now and then assert his superiority over the redheaded, with Sakura backing him up at the same time she tried to get the dark haired boy attention. Hinata would try to play peacemaker, but she was too shy to do so, and Naruto seemed like he wasn't even paying attention to the Uchiha boy.

Kakashi was talking with Naruto about their mission and his worry about who they would send after the Demon Brothers (Naruto had to laugh at that) failed to attack.

After a while, they started to notice a thick mist that was surrounding them. Alarmed Kakashi asked to Hinata to activate the Byakugan.

"I can't, Kakashi-sensei, this fog has chakra on it!" said the now alarmed Hyuuga girl.

All the ninjas stood in a circle around Tazuna. Then they started to hear a swirl noise, just before Naruto shouted for them to get down.

Without questioning they all did so, just in time a huge sword passed where their head have been not one second before. The sword disappeared in the mist, only to reappear strapped in the back of a tall man, with bandages covering the lower part of his mount.

"Well, well, well" said the man "if it isn't Kakashi, the Copy Ninja of the Leaf. I am sorry, but you have to hand over the old man, unless you hand to die, that is"

"We will not hand over Tazuna for you, Zabuza Momochi. Team 7, protect Tazuna. I will fight Zabuza." Saying that Kakashi lifted his headband, showing his scared eye with the Sharingan on it"

"Oh, you will? Good, I was hoping for it. Seems like I will be able to see the Sharingan in action"

As soon as he said that the mist got thicker, and Zabuza disappeared from sight.

"Where is he?!" Shouted the Gennin. They were beginning to panic from the pressure of not being able to see their opponent.

Kakashi, seeing that, said to them "Calm down, I won't let any of my comrades die" giving one of his eye smiles to the team. That helped them calm down a bit.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that, Kakashi" answered Zabuza. He was already inside their formation "It's over"

As Zabuza was starting to swing his zanbatou for the kill Kakashi, with a feat of speed that was too fast to the eye to see stabbed Zabuza in the gut. But instead of blood what started to leak from the body was water. As the clone exploded Zabuza appeared behind their sensei and swung his sword in a slashing matter, cutting Kakashi in half, only for the body to become water. Seeing that impressed Zabuza, he didn't expect Kakashi to copy his technique so easily and use it against him.

Kakashi pressed the kunai at Zabuza's neck "It is over Zabuza"

Appearing behind Kakashi, Zabuza said "Is it?" Zabuza tried to cut Kakashi's head, but he avoided the slash, but that made him vulnerable for the kick that followed, launching the Jonnin towards the lake that was 'rigged' with chakra earlier. As soon as Kakashi emerged he was imprisoned by Zabuza using his Suiroo no Jutsu.

"So much for the great Copy Ninja…I'll finish you off later, Kakashi, first I'll take care of your little friends" chuckling to himself, Zabuza made another water clone, scaring the Gennin and Tazuna even more. "You really think that wearing a headband makes you a ninja? Someone can only call himself a ninja when he has been through so many life and death situations and emerged from all of them. Then you MAY be called a ninja. When you entered in the Bingo Book you MAY call yourself a ninja. You are nothing more than kids playing ninja. And now I will show you will they call me a ninja. Remember the name of the one that killed you. Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Mist!"

Kakashi, seeing no way out of that shouted to Sasuke to run with Tazuna and the others.

As he finished his sentence Naruto couldn't hold himself anymore. He started to laugh so hard it became hard to breathe.

"What is it that you find so funny, kid?" asked Zabuza "Have you lost your mind? You stood frozen in fear the entire time and now you lost it?"

"No, no, no…" Naruto said while wiping a tear "I find two things funny. First that you call me ninja, and second that you call yourself a demon"

Zabuza was infuriated. He wouldn't stand for being mocked by a kid. He willed his clone to end the fool's life, but as soon as the clone got close Naruto placed his hand on Yamato and the clone exploded. To say Zabuza was surprised was an understatement. He didn't even saw the kid move.

Looking at Kakashi, Zabuza dispelled the jutsu, took the Jonnin's arm and leg and broke them, throwing him at the Gennin. "Interesting. I'll fight with you then, kid"

Appearing right behind Naruto, Zabuza swung his sword down on the kid, but was surprised Naruto dodged and using the momentum of the dodge swung a punch at Zabuza's head. The missing Nin blocked with the flat side of the sword, but was surprised when he was launched from his feet as much as he did with Kakashi. Checking his sword he saw that it was dented where Naruto punched it. Not only the kid was faster than he was, he also was stronger than him.

"Now that the warm-up is over…" Naruto started walking towards Zabuza and cracking his neck "let's dance!"

Naruto ran at a blinding speed towards Zabuza and punched him in the gut, following with sweep kick to the legs with his left one and, while Zabuza was still in the air, a roundhouse kick to gut again, sending Zabuza to crash into a tree.

"Here I thought this would be exciting, fighting a demon and all, but I haven't even activated Avalon yet!"

Picking himself up and noticing he had some broken ribs, but none of them perforated his lungs, Zabuza jumped to the water and started to speed through hand seals and said "Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu"making a great water dragon come from the lake and launch itself at Naruto. Smiling to himself, Zabuza said out loud "You weren't a normal ninja, that's for sure, but you were still a kid. That is what happens when you take on someone that is far above your abilities!" chuckling to himself he started to walk toward his sword when he heard another person chuckling behind him. Turning around he saw the kid right there before he was punched in the gut and launched where his sword was. God, the kid liked to punch him there. He still hasn't realized that Naruto had to jump to reach his head.

"It is time to finish this. I still have to get the build to his house. It was a pleasure fighting with you Zabuza. By the way, before I do you in, just remember this: I am not a ninja" with that Naruto kicked Zabuza hard in the head, knocking him unconscious.

Walking up to his 'teammates' Naruto let Zabuza fall to the ground from his shoulder and started to move on to his destination, but was soon stopped when Kakashi asked why he haven't killed Zabuza.

"I don't kill humans, only demons and Devils" said the redhead.

….

Well, that is it. Pretty long story, but I plan to keep updating it as I can.

I don't own Naruto or Devil May Cry or even Simpsons (can you find the reference?).

I wish I could have done a better job. Please tell me where I could get better.

Also, check for my other stories, and if you like this one please make an OC for the Bleach story. Not many have.

Also, I plan to join some of my stories together on the future. I hope to have explained some things for you with that.

Well, Goodbye for now. I will update my DBxJL X-over tomorrow.

Thank you!


	2. Underneath the underneath

**Hello!**

**Sorry I didn't update in some time. My computer broke, my fish died and… nah, I was just lazy.**

**Now, to clear some things I find important:**

**Kyuubi is still sealed within Naruto.**

**The Elemental Nations are located between China and Japan, a little South from Korea. They have knowledge of the outside world, they are just that closed. Like Atlantis or Themyscera.**

**Devil May Cry is in Gotham (hopefully in 2 months I'll get to it).**

**I'll do smaller chapters, this way I'll be able to do more updates.**

**Now that is clear….**

….

"**Kit, what you did for the guy without eyebrows a while ago was pure art. Too bad you didn't kill him…"**

"_I don't kill people if I can help it, Kurama, and you know it. Besides, if I did kill him that mission would be really boring. No true demons or Devils around that I know of, and no one trying to control them"_ said Naruto.

"**Maybe you could've maimed him?" **Ever since he joined Devil May Cry Naruto strived for a peaceful coexistence with his tenant, the Nine-Tailed Fox named Kurama.

After the fight against Zabuza, team 7, Naruto headed towards Tazuna house to 'drop the package', as Naruto said. It was a 2-store house that definitively need some repairs, but looked hospitable. While on the trip Tazuna explained everything about their current situation. How Gato came to power, the need to build the bridge and why Zabuza was after the builder.

Upon arriving and meeting Tsunami and Inari, and being offered some bedrooms, they all meet in the living room to discuss how they would tackle the situation from now on.

Kakashi was in trouble. He had an arm and a leg broken by Zabuza because he didn't go all out, he was in a mission that would take at least a month to be completed, he had to train his gennin, and he would soon finish the last volume of Icha Icha that he had, meaning he would be bored out of his mind after it was over, and someone that looked a lot like the son of his teacher appeared to help them, and heck, he was strong.

On the bright side, he was alive. Yea, he was alive.

"Well, while the bridge isn't finished we won't be able to go back to Konoha, and that is going to take roughly a month, according to Tazuna. So while I recover from my battle against Zabuza I want to train you three in chakra control." All three gennin nodded. "Naruto, while we train could you watch over Tazuna? This way we could focus more and be more helpful in the next battles."

Thinking for a bit, Naruto nodded his head "But I want the night free for my own training and other things I wish to do while I am here."

"Fair enough. Now, could you answer something, Naruto? Where were you born? I don't wish to intrude, but I've got a feeling I know you." said Kakashi.

The redhead started to sweat. He knew that white haired man. He was Inu, one of the ANBU that actually took care of him when he was younger. He and Weasel would often come and take him to eat, and that would leave the young Naruto in ecstasy. Having people that would care for him made him feel really good.

"I don't remember. I was an orphan until my 'guardian' said with a hint of sarcasm took me in, and trained me" Naruto didn't want to lie to him, but he needed. He didn't wanted to remember his old village, not anymore.

Looking down, Kakashi said his goodbyes and, with Sakura and Hinata helping him, went upstairs to rest.

A little while after they were gone, Sasuke stared at Naruto and, much to his own surprise, said "Naruto, I am sorry about what I said before. I thought that you were weak, but I was mistaken." After Naruto smiled and made a gesture brushing it off, Sasuke continued "I was thinking. Would you help me with my training? I saw how strong you are, and I have a goal I need to complete."

"And what would be that goal?" asked Naruto. He would never train the other boy, but if he could help he would.

"I need to kill someone to avenge my clan. He killed all my family, leaving me alone, so I need as much power as I can get." Said the boy. Just thinking about that made he boils with anger. His own brother killed his entire family, except him and his mother that was away shopping when the slaughter happened. "After that I will rebuild my clan."

"Don't you think you are inverting the priorities? Shouldn't you first rebuild you clan, then avenge it? I am pretty sure that this guy is pretty strong, since he whipped out an entire clan, and he might have allies. And if you kill him, but the price for the power becomes too great? There won't be anyone to rebuild you clan. So my advice is: take your time, rebuild you clan and then focus on your enemy." Saying that, Naruto rose from the chair he was sat and headed for the door. "Now I will do my own training outside. You should rest, you never know when you might need to stay awake"

….

Naruto was wandering the woods alone at night. Sure, he couldn't feel any demonic aura around the island, but he had a feeling something wasn't right, and, if Dante taught him anything, was to follow his guts.

After some time of walking and running around, Naruto came upon a fortress of some kind. It looked really old, something used from feudal lords from ages past, and desert. He would've brushed it off like another old and dusty mansion. That is, until he saw some robbed individuals enter the mansion.

After waiting for about 5 minutes, Naruto entered the mansion. After some time of walking around aimlessly, the redhead heard chanting coming from the place where the courtyard should be. Heading towards a room in the second floor that had a view to the courtyard, Naruto saw 7 individuals.

There were 6 individuals in the center of the courtyard. From place where he was, Naruto could see a circle inscribed on the floor, with a large pentagram that touched the borders of the circle and several runes inscribed all around it. 5 hooded individuals stood at each point of the pentagram chanting some words that he couldn't comprehend. In the middle of the ring stood a naked man. He looked like any thug you could get on the streets of any city or major village.

In the 3rd floor of the mansion stood a short old man, with a cane and small eyes. From the description from Tazuna, Naruto recognized Gato.

Piecing everything together Naruto and Kurama came to a conclusion and one word.

'_Shit'._

As soon as he said that the thug started to scream, his skin exploded, revealing muscle, tissue and oozing blood. He started to dissolve into a pool of blood.

One long minute later, the pool started to become darker and darker, until it was completely black. It started to grow in size, until a half-formed Hell Gate stood in the middle of the circle. Seeing fit to bestow upon the chanters the same fate of the thug so that the Hell Gate became completed, the magic absorbed the 5 screaming men, becoming bigger and larger.

When the Hell Gate was completed, Naruto saw Gato turning his back and leaving the mansion.

The Hell Gate started to glow a bright green, increasing in size and intensity, and from that came a hideous-looking creature. It looked like a mix between a rhino and a spider, with 8 legs covered in thick leather, two chelicerae dripping with a red substance. It's abdomen was covered with leather, with a soft spot that was used for laying eggs being the only excepting.

Assessing the situation, like Dante have taught, Naruto identified 3 weaknesses on the thing. The exposed parts in the legs that were needed so the creature could move, the soft spot in its abdomen, and the eyes.

Acting fast, meaning to take the creature by surprise, Naruto activated Avalon, aiming a punch toward the eyes of the beast. Much to his surprise, it dodges the punch, jumping towards the walls of the courtyard.

"**Hahaha. It seems like I am blessed by luck today. Not only I can escape that dimension, I also get to sate some of my hunger with a little snack. Do not struggle boy, and I will make it as fast as I can. Hahaha."** said the Devil, spewing red ooze as he talked.

The Devil jumped at Naruto and closed its jaw against him, but he only swallowed dirt.

"Now, now, little spider, haven't your mother told you it's considered vulgar to just swallow your food? Tsk, tsk, tsk" Said a voice above the 'spider'.

Launching himself from the top of the Hell Gate, Naruto slammed his left fist in the left eye of the Devil, causing it to scream and jump back.

"**Puny creature! I was going to kill you swiftly, but now I am going to enjoy hearing you scream. No one mocks Naaran, the bringer of the Plague!"**

"My name is Naruto, nice to meet ya! Now that introductions are out of the way, let's dance!"

Naruto took off running in the direction of Naaran, which in turn spitted venomous ooze in the direction of the redhead. Dodging to the side without stopping, Naruto unsheathed Yamato, and, with blinding speed, severed two legs of the monster, that roared and slammed its stump on the attacker.

Naruto was sent flying to the other side of the courtyard. Raising from the rubble, Naruto sheathed his sword, gathered demonic energy in Yamato and, unsheathing once again the blade, sent a wave of energy towards the other legs of the spider, severing another 2 legs.

With a cry, Naaran jumped towards Devil Hunter, wanting to crush him. That was her last mistake.

Seeing the soft spot in the abdomen of the beast, Naruto gathered demonic chakra in his left hand, willing it to become a lance. With a demonic roar, he threw the lance, which pierced the body of the Devil.

Crashing in the building, the spider-like thing thrashed and roared in rage and pain, until it died.

With a large sigh, Naruto started walking toward the Hell Gate when he saw that Naaran started glowing green, transforming into a ball of light that headed towards Naruto. Catching it, Naruto was involved in a tight armor, hard and flexible. The armor was black, with green markings in many patterns. Flexing his arm three green claws emerged from his knuckle and one from his wrist. Naruto could see the small hole in each claw, alerting for the existence of red ooze that melted everything it touched.

Without thinking twice, Naruto ran towards the Hell Gate and with a swipe of his claws cut the base of the gate. As soon as he scratched the surface, the ooze started to corrode the gate, reducing it to nothing.

Naruto was impressed at what his new Devil Arm could do. Sure, it wasn't as big and flash as Dante's, but it was lethal nonetheless. He got even more surprised when the armor contracted and took the form of his former shirt, but black, green and red instead.

With a chuckle, Naruto started to go back to Tazuna's house for the rest of the night. Only one thought was permanent in this mind:

"Look like this is going to be one hell of a party!"

….

**Well, that is it. Hope you liked.**

**I don't own Naruto or Devil May Cry, and bla, bla, bla.**

**If you guys know how to draw, or know someone that does, could you please draw Naruto on his armor? That would be an awesome picture to put in the story, and would help me a lot too.**

**Reviews are welcomed, along with critics, good or bad. Just don't flame.**

**Well, see you guys around!**


	3. Aftermatch

**Sup'!**

**Sorry for the wait. Hope you can forgive me. I am remaking this chapter completely, because, we all can agree, it sucked, plain and simple. I really had no intention of prolonging my suffering by writing the Wave mission, but it is a necessary evil, I realized.**

**I don't own anything in this fic, sadly. I wanted to do a smartass remark about it, but, meh…**

**Also, I will start practicing adding Japanese names for places, techniques, positions and people. I will obviously suck at the start, but I accept pointers and places where I can search for more.**

**Finally, I am looking for a beta. In my humble opinion, said beta will have half of the work cut ou for him**

**Thank you!**

…

_Nami no Kuni, Gato_

Sitting in the top floor of a fortress in the middle of the forest, with two bodyguards at each side, was a balding midget, wearing a brown suit. Of course, this balding midget is none other than Gato, the (in)famous head of the Gato Corp, and now the (almost) ruler of Nami no Kuni.

Currently he was waiting for his messenger to come back from a mission of utmost importance he issued for some of his goons. Said mission was to lead the recently summoned Devil towards the bridge being built between Nami no Kuni and Hi no Kuni, so that it could destroy said bridge, along with anyone there (including his goons) and the hope of the people of _his_ nation.

And it would have the benefit of showing the rest of the ninja world that he had a weapon that he could command at will, since he was pretty sure he was one of the only ones to even know of the existence of true demons in the elemental nations. Why, he didn't know, but it was a fact that he would enjoy taking advantage of.

And he would be free of some shinobi and nuke-nin, as a bonus. How he loved good business.

As he finished his musings about his perfect and flawless plan, Gato heard a knock on the door. With a brief 'Enter', the messenger entered the room. Gato's good mood suddenly transformed into a frown when he looked at the breathless and scrawny man standing before him, looking terrified.

"What is it, Takeo? What do you have to report about the demon I summoned? Did it already arrive at the bridge?" asked Gato.

"N-no, sir. You see boss, something happ-"Said the man, only to be interrupted by Gato's scream.

"WHAT HAPPENED?"

"The d-demon… It was killed, boss"

"What? What do you mean it was killed? I was assured it was a strong demon!"

"W-we don't know what happened, b-boss! When we arrived a-at the local appointed w-we didn't see anything, just some signs of battle. Even when the sacrifices where killed so that the blood could lure the demon, nothing happened!"

"FUCK! SOMEONE KILLED MY DEMON! YOU BASTARD! That was the only summoning tome in the nation!" Gato's screams and curses could be heard across the entire fortress. "Ok, ok, I'll calm down… the successful business man knows how to take the best from each situation" Taking a deep breath, Gato ordered his goons to take him to Zabuza. He needed to have a chat with said nin and his bitch.

….

_Nami no Kuni, Zabuza_

Zabuza was lying in a bed inside a hideout in the middle of Nami no Kuni, nursing his wounds. At his side was his partner, servant, tool, and sometimes daughter, Haku.

Both were reflecting on what happened between him and the other ninja from Konoha. The severe beating he suffered at the hands of a thirteen or so year old brat.

So deep in to their respective musings that they did not noticed Gato and his lap dogs until they entered the room.

"So, the might Demon of the Mist, felled by a little brat. Pff, more like the Mutt of the Mist" said Gato, making both of his thugs laugh mockingly.

"Shut your trap, midget" replied said demon "What happened there will not happen again. I started my fight against him with the wrong mentality, thinking he was just some kid. No more. And the contract is still on, so I have time until I have to kill the build. Haku have rescued the Demon Brothers before my fight, and we will launch a joint attack when I recover"

"You are too expensive to keep, ninja, so you better do what I pay you to. It would be a shame if I Kirigakure somehow got news that you are here, wouldn't it?" Gato said, moving towards the door again.

Zabuza didn't bother to respond to the corrupt businessman.

_Nami no Kuni, Naruto_

It was night time at Elemental Nations, and Naruto just came back from a really good walk through the countryside of Wave. After all, fighting against a Devil, and gaining a new weapon to increase his power and style was a positive thing.

Nearing Tazuna's house Naruto could hear shouting and arguing coming from Tsunami's brat and the Uchiha's scion, before said Uchiha slammed the door open and walked away towards the forest, mumbling curses.

Finally entering the house, Naruto saw all the permanent and immediate habitants either with a shocked or sad look to their faces.

"Ah Naruto" Kakashi said, doing something anatomically impossible, curving his eyes in a 'eye-smile'. "Glad you are back. We just ate dinner, I hope you are not bothered by this"

"No, as long as there is food, I am happy. Anyway, what happened here just a minute ago?"

"Inari said some things that bothered Sasuke, which also in turn said other things that disturbed Inari, causing Sasuke to go out and vent, while Inari have gone to the pier" Replied Kakashi lazily. "Well, just let them vent for now, I am sure they will come around tomorrow."

"If you say so… well, now that is solved, I have pretty disturbing news to you. You see, I just discovered that Gato… created some kind of monster. Nothing too difficult since my sword could cut it, but if he can create more of those, we would be in deep sh... sorry, trouble" Naruto corrected himself after receiving a glare from Tsunami "So, Kakashi, it would be better if you also started training your students seriously now. It might not happen, but it is better to be prepared"

"Are you sure? I believe my-"Kakashi started with his patented excuse for not train his genin, only to be stared down by Sakura, Tsunami, Naruto, and in a much smaller degree, Hinata. "Ok, ok, I will begin training tomorrow…"

Seeing as nothing would come of chatting with the other occupants of the house, Naruto bid good night for them, and retired to his room. After all, it was a good and tiring day.

….

_Devil May Cry, Dante_

Dante was relaxing on _his_ sofa (definately not Naruto's) when one of his main employers came thru the door, soaked to the bone.

Morrison was an old gentleman, even downing a hat, with white hair and a cane.

Walking up to Dante, Morrison gave a friendly smile and greeting, returned by Dante.

"So, Morrison, why are you here? I hope it is not another brat for me to take care of"

"Definately not Dante. Although what I want to talk to you about implicates another youngster, yes"

"And which brat are you talking about?" Dante replied, now paying more Morrison a little bit more attention.

"The only blond demon-hunter we have here on this shop. Say, Dante, have you ever considered expanding you business?"

….

**I revised this chapter, there were some really bad mistakes on my part, and put some more content in it, nothing really major, for now.**

**See you all, hopefully soon, and I will part with a message.**

**There could be more good fics of Justice League x Naruto. So many possibilities!**

**Cya.**


	4. Last day of 'break'

**Sup'**

**So, the winner was Haku, so she gets live. Well, don't I fell powerful now?**

**I will skip the training phase. It is the same as cannon.**

….

It has been one month since the Konoha team plus one arrived with Tazuna, the bridge builder, and one month since they faced Zabuza.

Three weeks their training started and three weeks since Inari ranted about it being a fool's errand to fight against Gato. And three weeks since Sasuke met an extremely attractive young girl at the nearby village.

….

_Flashback._

_Haku was furious, not only she had to put up with that idiotic employer and those creepy bodyguards of his, but she also had to manage the provision on their hideout._

_Ever since the Demon Brothers arrived at the hideout, the only thing they have been doing is drinking, singing, and eating. They would not stop, no matter how much she asked. She could have beat them, threatened then, stabbed then, closed their pressure spots, froze then, and so on, but that is not something you do to comrades._

_So here she was, almost entering a village, the one that was farther away from her hideout so that she would not make any blunders, like letting those leaf nin detect her and follow her to Zabuza._

_Upon entering she had to suppress a gasp. The village was a mess. There were homeless men pleading for some coin, women that were obviously selling themselves to make the end's meat, and children stealing or dying from hunger and diseases._

_As soon as she took in everything this horrible scenery had to offer she was surrounded by filthy looking thugs. There were three of them, one with a katana strapped to his side and the others had unsheathed daggers._

"_So, what do we have here, guys? A nice little hottie." Spoke the one with a katana, named T1._

"_Shall we take her for Gato? We already delivered our quota for the month" said T2._

"_Well, what if we deliver her to the boss, but give her a test run first" added T3._

_Striking a thinking pose, T1 said "Well, T3, you really know your thing. I say we go with your plan"_

_While the thugs were discussing what do to with the possible hostage, Haku kept herself from harming them. The nerve of those scums to discuss her fictional fate as if she isn't even there!_

_Thankfully she didn't have to take action, for as soon as she picked a Senbon a fist slammed at the back of T1's head, effectively taking him out._

_Startled, T2 and T3 stared at the youngster that just knocked their boss out, and they have to admit that he was a little bit intimidating with his stance and glare. It was as if those eyes had power. How silly was that?_

_Now, even if they were low level thugs, they still recognized a lost fight, so, cursing the kid, they picked their boss and left running._

_Haku couldn't believe what have happened. One of the gennin from the leaf team had jsut 'saved' her! How lucky was she?._

_"I hope those idiots did nothing to you, miss" Said the gennin, trying to make the best impression he could. Wasn't really working._

_"Thanks to you, they couldn't do anything to me. Thank you, mister. Say, are you a ninja?" Seeing Sasuke nod, she continued with the questions "What would be you name? Can I even ask it?"_

_Feeling prouder each passing moment, Sasuke responded in which he thought was the most impressing way "Yes, you can ask what is my name. I'm called Uchiha Sasuke"_

_"Well, then, Uchiha-san, I thank you again for helping. Now I must go, for there is a home for me to take care of." Leaving, Haku didn't expect to be called again the gennin._

___"Wait! What is your name?" _Likewise Sasuke didn't expect to call out to her.

_"It is Haku, Uchiha-san"_

_"Can we meet again, Haku?"_

_Now, what to do?_

Sasuke, for Sakura's complete and utter horror, continued to meet with Haku. He thought, understandably, Haku lived in Nami, therefore it was a quick 'ninja-walk' from Konoha, meaning he would be able to see her again often. He couldn't describe why he kept meeting her, but it was as if she was almost... similar to him. A kindred soul. Even after the whole 'I'm a boy' stunt, for which the duckbutt haired teen almost smirked int amusement.

….

And it would be tomorrow that the bridge would be finished.

Naruto currently was watching Tsunami cooking the last dinner - hopefully- they would have in the country. Three weeks of extreme boredoom. It was the same thing every single day. He would go out, do some exercises and look for more devils. Needless to say he didn't find any. Nada. Niente. So Naruto resigned himself to his fate, and, at night, learnt how to cook with Tsunami. A guy has to live, right?

Hatake Kakashi was sitting in a chair by the table, reading his orange book with a bored while trying not to listen Sakura fawning over 'her' Sasuke. Really, how could she not take a hint? Kakashi even considered making a pass at the girl to shut her up, but really, who could be sick enough to try that? She was his student. And had pink hair. And didn't spent a second more than required to train. And had pink hair.

Said Uchiha have started to accept the redhead's advice about first concentrating in rebuilding his clan and then chasing after his older brother. He would need to find someone. Now just anyone, but someone strong enough to help him rebuild his clan. And to find such a strong woman he would need power. So for the last couple of weeks Sasuke has thrown himself headfirst at training. But there is a problem. Who? He considered his fan girls, but as soon as that thought came to mind it was gone. Except for maybe the Yamanaka heir, none of those girls would be good enough. Then there was Haku - Sasuke didn't knew why he considered her, she was just a friend - but she was a commoner, and the heir of the Uchiha clan couldn't marry a commoner, even more one with no lineage whatsover, the concil would do everything in it's power to stop the marriage.

Hinata was the most surprising of them all. She was studying a book on anatomy. She had another goal, and that was to create another style for the Hyuuga Juuken. She got that goal in a training with Kakashi-sensei. He said that the only reason Hinata was so bad at Juuken was because it was not suited to her body. She was like a thin branch in a snowstorm. She needed to be flexible, otherwise she would break under the pressure.

Tomorrow would be the great day. Tomorrow Team 7 would complete their first C-ranked mission. Tomorrow Naruto would prove he could complete a mission without Dante. Tomorrow Tazuna would restore hope to Nami and honor Inari's father.

Tomorrow Devil May Cry would show everyone that not every mission ended with copious amounts of damage to property.

….

**I decided something. I like T1, T2 and T3. Expect some major content with them. WHEN I upload. lol.**

**Yes. I quoted the creator of Judo in Hinata's month summary. Sue me.**

**I am beating too much around the bush? Or am I too direct? I'm still trying to find my way of writer**

**Cya. In Tibia**


End file.
